


【康权/佳权】落墨

by kuroyaki



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *私设如山，时间轴大概在26号的样子。*有少量佳-->权，咨询后还是打上tag了，前2k为小朱配琦，切换有提示，后(大)半截为康权各种【哔——】，请根据自己cp挑拣食用*其实可以算是《开门！顺丰快递！》后续？（因为太严肃被掐掉的内容……生日，给自己吃爆炒猪肉。然后康咕咕突然回来了！！！突然过年！！！啊！！（突然成真（措手不及（xxxxx
Relationships: 佳权, 康权
Kudos: 6





	【康权/佳权】落墨

**Author's Note:**

> *私设如山，时间轴大概在26号的样子。  
> *有少量佳-->权，咨询后还是打上tag了，前2k为小朱配琦，切换有提示，后(大)半截为康权各种【哔——】，请根据自己cp挑拣食用  
> *其实可以算是《开门！顺丰快递！》后续？（因为太严肃被掐掉的内容……
> 
> 生日，给自己吃爆炒猪肉。
> 
> 然后康咕咕突然回来了！！！突然过年！！！啊！！（突然成真（措手不及（xxxxx

挠了挠腮帮子，纳闷的看着眼前的一大箱瓶瓶罐罐，有开过被封上的也有精心包好全新的，还有一小包试用过的口红，被贴心的标上了颜色，生怕直男单纯的将口红归类为“单纯的口红”。这，闹啥？上次直播里说怕给他涂口红，这就特地抓弄他给他寄过来了？连带着耳垂上的痘痘也变得疼起来，叫嚣着抗议着让他别再去碰那一块。

想起前几天收到的短信问他油皮还是干皮，他哪懂这些？兴致高昂的小年轻开始耐心的继续问着给他诊断着，一堆术语让他摸不着头脑——最后只能摸了摸脸，还挺油的，还顺手摸到了几颗存在感很强的小家伙——油皮，好。

好啥？原来是早有预谋？

要不给姑娘们分了吧？早知道就不搬回来了，上个楼还吭哧吭哧的。但是将别人送的东西转送是不是不太好？ 

那他这要放哪去啊？不大的洗手间放满了两个人的日常用品，房间堆满了书，抽屉也躺满了石头。难道要放在桌上？好不诡异。而且肯定要被回来的人打趣——虽然那人的瓶瓶罐罐也不少，他没事还得被糊一脸，但是这也，太多了吧。

随手拿起一瓶，这啥？另外贴上的标签简单的写着「乳酸/夜/周1-2」…………啥？乳酸不是喝的么？又拿起另外一瓶，「维A酸/祛痘/看情况使用」……怎么看情况？……等等？他痘痘有那么多吗？不对，怎么又是酸？

啊，这个他认识，护手霜，一盒8支礼品装。如果不是给他而是抽奖给小姑娘，会很开心吧。

还有几大罐卸妆油卸妆水，他用过。这个他知道，就是油跟水，嗯，卸妆用……那都是卸妆为啥还要分？还不如洗面奶直接搓搓。还是那句，也太多了吧？？

………看着就很麻烦啊亲，有这个时间折腾，不如多看俩视频，或者多刻俩章。

护肤，化妆，距离他说远不远，说近不近。日常被皮光肉滑的人吐槽他那么大年纪还长痘，都四十不惑了，糙汉子能不能调整下作息，爱惜一下自己的脸啊——他又不靠脸吃饭，这不是年轻的证明吗——然后被疯狂掐脸，年轻的小朱多多加班。

呸。

用不用也好，一番心意不能辜负。将泡泡纸堆在一边拿过几瓶错落有致的一字排开发了照片过去，不消片刻，语音回来了。忘记了唢呐的力量，屋里瞬间充满了快活的气息。

“朱老师生日快乐！！！不好意思看到微博才知道！！！东西都收到了吧！！！上面标了使用时间跟每周多少次！！！有不清楚的再来问我啊！！！！！！”

从语音中跳出来的一大堆感叹号四面八方包围着他。问他？怎么问？知识盲区，就算有标签他也弄不清楚啊。有些欲哭无泪的了解到连问都不知道怎么问，才是最棘手的。要不他去网上查查？

还没等他纠结怎么回复，第二条语音也开着跑车按着大喇叭一路飞奔过来，下意识将音量调小了些。

“对了！！！开过的卸妆油跟卸妆水只是试用过的而已！！！一起给您试试了！！！希望您不要介意！！！觉得合适的话跟我说我！！！再给您寄新的！！！还有包口红哦～其实口红我很想帮您涂的～但是物理上不允许！！太！可！惜！了！！！虽然知道您不会涂还是想给您寄，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——朱老师，真的，退休了来直播间吧！……”

杠铃般的笑声不由得让他也跟着笑了起来，环视了下空无一人的房间又默默停了下来，好傻。

连绵不绝的语音轰炸着他，一会说着糟了忘记一起寄化妆棉，一会说着护手霜可香了，一会说着底下还有润唇膏，还有些防晒之类的，balabalabalabalabala……这哪是跑车，这是火车了。

与那晚戏称插不上话的状况截然相反，他看了那个视频——李佳琪事业滑铁卢。当然是玩笑的，粉到深处自然黑。现在切换对方主场轮到他插不上话了。听着语音伸手在箱子底下掏了一会，润唇膏护手霜倒是可以试试，其他的让康辉摆弄去吧，他真的不懂。

康辉……连牙刷上都落了一层灰的人，衣柜里的衣服有几件被他狠狠糟蹋了几次又塞了回去，存心挨揍那种。先前怕被打趣的想法也变得不实际起来，人都见不着还担心个啥被打趣呢。

“谢谢佳琦，让您破费了，不过口红真用不上啊，我可以分给办公室的姑娘们吗？女生会很高兴的。”

也许面霜之类的也可以，护手霜也可以，那么多支他要涂到何年何月啊。

“诶朱老师别，试用过的不太合适吧？不破费，这不，大部分都是想让您试试而已，您这皮肤真的得好好打理一下了，现在摄像头都是高清啊，高清。”

他也知道不合适吗，果然只是单纯的想捉弄他？皮，真的皮。不过打理皮肤的确……算了。他只是一个宅成灰的糙汉子。

“带货一哥李佳琦用过的口红啊，哪有什么不合适的哈哈。就是开个玩笑啊，谢谢。我会好好保存的，谢谢，真的谢谢，有心了。”

语音没有再发过去，面对真诚感谢，人间唢呐突然语塞闭麦。其实他想再说些什么，哪怕是闲扯都可以。试用过的只是借口，他特意准备的礼物混在了其中，只希望这人不会觉得突兀。温暖的乳木果、香甜的樱花，有些清冷的马鞭草，令人放松的薰衣草，高高在上似乎触碰到就会刺伤的玫瑰皇后。

「老师您涂涂那个护手霜？一点都不腻的！快试试快试试！」

他看过几次这人手上的蜕皮，在电视里不安份的手永远能获取他的注意力，匆匆得知了他生日时已经来不及准备好好了，只好选了这一年四季都能用上的。还没想好再扯些啥，结束营业一样的语音发了过来。

“涂了，是挺香的。谢谢佳琦，早点休息晚安。”

被呼唤了名字的人重新振奋了下心情，就是一次普通的生日礼物，毕竟他们可是合作过一次的朋友了。

“朱老师晚安！！！！！！！”

他得减少在这人身上的注意力，又多听了几次晚安，转身去准备隔天晚上要推荐的内容。

（不嗑康权的姐妹到这可以停了w）

「看，以后不能说我不护肤了。」

这头说了晚安，那头又没忍住将照片转发。嘿，他也是拥有一堆瓶瓶罐罐的人了——有了就是护了，没毛病。

「你哪来这么多瓶瓶罐罐啊？肯定不是文静梓萌他们给的，老实说，哪来的。」

呿，一眼就被看破了。

「佳琦送的，哈哈哈。小孩有心了，生日礼物啊你看，不像某些人，人没在奖金也不给我。」

啧。他们什么时候这么要好了？一场直播就多了个新情敌？

「还有口红，你看这么多——。」  
「口什么红？不准涂。」  
「哟，吃醋了？」  
「吃什么醋啊，别乱涂啊卸不干净口唇炎，你这懒样子平时就是洗面奶一搓，玩脱了回头上不了播看我不收拾你。」

似乎很有道理，还是那个铁面无私康扒皮。行吧。

「不涂，就说说。」

量他也懒得折腾，又因为炫耀式的口吻有些开心，是想他吃醋是不。小孩想他了，又不老老实实说，啧。行，那就醋一醋。

坐在车里拨了个语音上去，逗逗这小孩，等会上去见到人了，估计惊喜更多。

“朱广权儿。”  
“…………咳，康主任。”  
“……啥语气？”  
“康辉～”  
“哈哈哈，怎么，洗澡没？饭吃了吧？”  
“吃了啊，等会洗，老妈子。下班了？”  
“下了，猜猜我在哪儿？”  
“还能在哪，那么安静，不在台里就在家呗。”

好像没听到猫声。

“我在你家楼下呢。”  
“真的吗？我不信。”  
“怎么就不信了？”

对啊，怎么就不信了，他怎么能信。突然沉默了下来，淡淡的说了句别闹，快去休息。

“嗯，不闹，我在家里，这不在休息吗。”

假的，跟真的。

“广权儿。”

又喊了一次他的名字，不在台里，光明正大的喊着的感觉是他觉得最放松的时候。

“嗯，怎么。”  
“广权儿。”  
“……嗯，怎么？”  
“不怎么，就是想喊你啊。”  
“嗯……康辉。”  
“广权儿……”  
“嗯……康辉……害，搞啥，好别扭。”

短短几句话手机就压得他耳朵变得红起来，耳垂上新长没多久的小玩意儿迫使他换了一边继续听着，天知道为什么那也能长？

“…………别扭啥，想你了。”  
“我…………”

我也想你。

简简单单的四个字，怎么到嘴边就说不出口了呢？每次都是这样，明明只是单纯的表达思念罢了，面对恋人的直截了当的说着，他就道不明的，无法坦率面对。

“想你……”  
“嗯……”  
“想你性感的样子……想你像猫一样柔软的嘴……尖尖的小牙……纤细的脖子……”  
“…………？康辉，闭嘴。”  
“想你抓着床单的手，浑身泛红的样子……小巧的喉结难耐的一抖一抖的……”  
“……康辉，你吃错药了？微信语音有记录的哦，搞颜色？”  
“……你说的对。”

语音突然被掐断，靠，搞啥？轮到电话铃声响起，屏幕上的三个大字让他犹豫了一下要不要接，妈的，到底搞啥啊？

“喂……”  
“戴个耳机。”  
“？为啥？”  
“别问，戴上。”  
“……”  
“戴好了吗？”  
“好了。”

那头的人开始用着气声说着更加下流的话，时而一本正经的播音腔时而又狡猾得像只老狐狸，脑子里不自觉的浮现出那人的表情，声情并茂得就差被人摇着床了——夹杂着自己下半身散发出不浓不淡的味道，4D小电影。靠啊。惊得他赶紧把窗帘拉上，生怕对面的月亮看到他满脸通红又急巴巴窘惑的样子。 

“康辉别闹……你快去睡觉……”  
“那么冷淡，明明那么久没见了。”  
“…………闭嘴，央视名嘴这样用的吗？”

他的心快跳出胸腔了，明知道他最吃这一套，在家都非得想着怎么折腾他么？

“我可是每天都在想你，每天夜里都想着你，把嘴贴在你胸前一路吻上去，啃着你脖子上那颗痣埋在你身体里进进出出，那湿热又紧致的感觉，想一下我就勃起忍不住打飞机了。”  
“…………妈的你闭嘴……”  
“还有你流着口水自己撸动自己的模样，忍不住抓着我头发索要亲吻的样子……”  
“唔……康辉你吃错药了，拜拜！拜拜！！！”  
“你也很想我吧，为什么不说呢？让我立马去你家，把你抱起来将阴茎塞进你淌水的后穴里填满你？”  
“操……你他妈……有毒……”

耳边的声音已经有些发抖。

“把手伸进衣服里，帮我摸摸你坚硬的乳粒？捏一下，你最喜欢我捏他们，每次捏你都抖得不成样子……”

刻意贴着麦克风的语气仿佛那人就在他身上压着他，瘫坐在沙发上把手伸进了衣服，手机滑在了一边，冰冷的手指让乳头缩了起来，周围起满了鸡皮疙瘩，他忍不住捏了一下，又疼又痒的感觉钻进大脑。

“康辉…………”

“捏一捏他们，指尖在上面掐着在周围打着圈，然后顺着胸滑到肚脐眼，帮我在肚脐眼上也打个圈……”  
“每次摸你肚脐眼你那小细腰就忍不住发抖……”  
“我好想舔你……你身上总有股奶香味让我想吸干你……”  
“想起我的手了吗……我会用手头一边舔着你的肚脐眼然后解开你的裤扣子……”  
“我总会坏心眼的隔着内裤揉搓你……直到你溃不成军才伸进去摸着你的蛋蛋然后撸动你的阴茎……  
“从根部到龟头……还要在你的龟头上骚刮着小孔……然后你就会难得用脏话骂着我……”  
“让你抖着流出更多液体才沾着前夜让手变得更加湿滑，摸着你阴茎上凸起筋脉滑到蛋蛋上继续揉着………”

“操……”

“用舌头把你的阴囊弄湿，手里逐渐加着力度一下一下的握着你的阴茎撸着，每次虎口刮到冠状沟你都会露出一脸舒服得要死的样子……”

“舒服你……妹啊……”

“越撸你就越像小龙虾，曲着身子一边想逃又一边挺着腰把阴茎往我手里送，有时候甚至还会蹭到我肚子……我会低头亲一亲你高昂的性器……”  
“然后你又想尝到甜头似的开始往我脸上戳……”  
“为了让你更舒服我会舔弄着凸出来的筋……”  
“吸着他们……”  
“最后你忍不住求我含住他……”  
“你最喜欢我的舌头围着你的马眼转……”  
“时不时被牙小力的厮磨着……”

“哼……唔！…………操！”

“嗯？等，你就射了？”

“……………你能不能闭会嘴。”

久久未抒发的欲望像白纸被墨水不小心沾染到似的，一滩浓稠的液体在手心格外刺眼。臭家伙，撩拨他听他声音自慰就开心了？心虚的回头看了眼窗户，妈的还好他拉窗帘了，身后愈发空虚起来。

“今天那么快？”  
“闭嘴，康辉。”

“每次射完你都要缓一会，这时候我会趁你没回神把手指捅进你的屁股里。”

什么？还来？

“总是会坏心眼的在你躺满水的股缝逗留一会才带着更多的体液慢慢插进你后面……”  
“明明每次都喊着不要，小穴却欲拒还迎的缠上来咬着我的手指……”  
“你知道你下面的小嘴有多贪吃么？"  
“那么粗的指头一下就吞了进去，还吸着让我进到更深的地方。

“闭嘴………”

“两根不够，但是加到第三根又哼哼唧唧的开始咬人。”  
“广权儿。

“……嗯？”

听着自己软软糯糯的鼻音，又抖了抖。操，这都什么事？一定是这声音太下流了。

“每次刮到你的前列腺你就会忍不住仰起脖子，手不是紧抓着床单就是抓着我的头发。”  
“夹起的膝盖久不久又神经反射一样张开一些……勾引我去看到更多……”  
“越看就越忍不住伸手去掰开你抖着的大腿掰到最大……”

耳边是悉悉索索脱下裤子的声音，还有咬着什么的声音——没什么意外，应该是每次动情时都会咬着自己胸前的玉扣。

“别忍着……两根手指伸进去……对……能感受到我被你夹着的感觉了么……”

“呜…………”

“张开些去感受那肉壁的纹络……摸到前列腺了吗？”

“摸……摸到了……”

“贪心的去戳着那个地方想得到更多的快感……”  
“你的前面又开始出水了……颤巍巍的一抖一抖的……”  
“用一只手去握紧你前面。”  
“手指在后面进进出出掏出过多的液体……你没忍住又加了根手指……”  
“指间全是你欲求不满分泌出来的液体。”  
“加了吗，你最喜欢的三根。”

“加……了……”

不敢去看在自己身体中进进出出的几根手指，闭着眼反而让滑腻的感觉在指间更加真实，凸起的骨节撑开穴口。小尾指屈起抵着股缝，略长的指甲与皮肤骚刮着又在提醒着不是那人的手，燥热的血液在血管里快要突破那层皮肤，又插得更进去一些。

“我总是让你习惯一些之后把手指全部插进去……”  
“你舒服得忍不住夹起了腿抬起屁股又推着我的手让我出去……如果嘴上喊的不是让我别弄了赶快进去的话……”

“康……辉……进来………唔…”

咕叽咕叽的水声不太大，更多是喘着气又忍着的气息却足以让他在车里热血沸腾，在他听到让他进去的时候脑里的神经终于绷不住了，也没忘设定慢慢推开车门又轻轻的关上。

“我在家呢进不来，来慢慢加到第四根手指，肠液将床单弄得一塌糊涂，撑得巨大的后穴还是不满足。”  
“广权儿，我是不是应该买点玩具让你平时自己用用？就我这么大的尺寸好吗？”  
“闭嘴康辉……康辉你进来……”

天呐。这电梯怎么那么慢。

“多发出点声音，我想听，我好想你。”

“啊……康辉………到不了……我难受……康辉…………”

“挖得更深一些……去戳你最喜欢的地方……你看你又蜷起来了是不是……夹紧腿蹭着一切可以蹭到的地方……后面紧的差点把我手指给咬断……”

熟悉的淫靡话语刺激着他的耳膜，快速进进出出的手指翻出些肠肉又顶了进去，过于粗鲁的手指时不时抽离穴口，难耐的重新分开进入差点将自己从小口翻出去，就是到不了顶峰，堆积在小腹中的火快将他理智烧光。

“夹紧了……操……到不了……康辉……呜……”

妈的，玩过了。支着帐篷一边小声的引导着，一边盼着电梯能再快点，饱含情欲的沙哑声音听得他脑子几乎融化变成一团浆糊，困住他的两扇银白色铁门终于打开的时候两步并作一步掏出钥匙。

“康辉……康辉！？什么声音？你在电梯里？”

得到的回复是钥匙插进锁眼的声音，家里进贼了？他妈来了？他惊叫了一声——在惊慌和紧张的瞬间手指埋在最里面再次达到高潮射在了沙发上。还没等他提上裤子，吃人大脸狼已经关上了门一边走一边解开皮带将他重新压回沙发上。

“康辉？！靠你怎么来了？！”  
“我说了我在楼下。”

忘记了挣扎重新紧贴着沙发，背上的汗再次被皮料闷得蒸腾起来，就差把他升华散在空中。耳机线被压得扯出了接口，切换成扩音器时已经变成了忙音，嘟嘟几声结束了通话返回主页面。突然出现的人急躁的封上他有很多疑问的嘴，纠缠的舌尖还能尝到蓝莓的味道。

他总是这样，每次来之前会嚼上两颗口香糖。

身上的人上半身还衣冠楚楚，下半身已经充血蓄势待发，一手按着他一手扶着自己在穴口磨蹭着，不知往哪放的手朝着最显眼的地方抓去——那散落出来还一直在他瞪大的眼前晃来晃去的衣角，晃得他不知所措。

“康…唔………………………”

高潮过两次的身子抖得跟落叶似的，不紧不慢的磨蹭让穴口愈发空虚了起来。好不容易见到的人又故伎重施的折磨着他，他想那根肉柱几乎成了条件反射。模模糊糊的声音从嘴边哼哼唧唧的漏了出去，迟迟不进行下一步只是单纯的挑逗着他吸扯他的舌头，无名火又在心中燃烧了起来。

想拽紧那布料直接一扯的冲动在漫长的亲吻中挥之不去，让那些扣子全部被撕离原位——破坏那件他最喜欢的衬衫，他就会放弃又臭又长的捉弄狠狠侵略他。气特别足的一哥将他的氧气剥夺得将近负值。

渴望实施破坏的手用不上劲，从徒劳的抓着变为徒劳的扯着，越滑越下。直到舌根都开始发麻了，那人才放过他。

“广权儿，把你刚才那句话再说一次？”  
“哈…唔………哪句？”  
“……你想想？”

饱满的头部还没戳进去一半又马上离开，乐此不疲的试探着他的底线。身下更加黏糊起来，他知道还问他干啥？难耐的扭了扭，微微抬起了些屁股求欢一样好让这肉柱能尽快进去平息他的躁动。又说了句你想想，身下还在不紧不慢的戳着后穴又滑到股缝中摩擦着，故意影响他思考。

“……你在电梯里……？”  
“上一句。”  
“到不了……？”  
“再上一句。”

“…………进来？”

沾了他臀缝里夹着的黏液突然整根没入，扩张过的肠道被填满带着些撑裂的痛感爽得他翻起了白眼，带着厚重肠液敏感的痉挛着夹紧了梆硬的凶器，连凸起的筋络烙进肉壁都能尝到甜头。

“我进来了，然后呢？”  
“……然后呢？康辉你找打？”

整根没入的人用力捅了两下却坏心眼的停在最里面，他又翻了翻白眼，还是爽的，人类对快感最自然的反应

“我不找打。说嘛，想让我干啥？”

泄过两次的阴茎颤巍巍的半挺起来，后穴又收缩了两下不由得咬紧了后槽牙。

“…………动一动，操我，把我操哭，赶紧的！”  
“那么着急着笑哭？哎呀我忘了你已经准备过自己了。”

如愿以偿的看着小狼崽红着脸咬牙切齿的说出主动的话，埋在后穴的阴茎又跳了跳，缓缓抽出些又撞了进去。操哭，十分明确的目标。

“朱广权儿，听着我声音弄自己羞不羞？”  
“想我了吗？嗯？……是不是想我了才这样弄自己……”

故意喊着他的全名，无辜得像班主任面对做错事小孩一样的口气——明明是他先起的头。挺着腰深深浅浅的抽动起来，手也没闲着，捏上他想念许久的乳头，俯身将一直硬挺着的乳粒舔湿，再一路向上吻上脖子那颗痣。

早已将自己准备好的人只是倔强的别过头丝毫不提想不想他，浑身都是汗带着若有似无的甜香跟一贯的咸味——那不属于他平时的味道，哪来的？挺好闻的。引得他多舔了才几下轻轻的啜着喉结，滚动的软组织在皮肉下不安的翻滚着发出低沉的哼声，不出意外肉穴又绞了他两下——好紧。

“你看你就是喜欢我舔你乳头……舔你的脖子吃你喉结……”  
“你就是闭嘴……”  
“还喜欢喊着让我闭嘴，天知道你多喜欢听我说话……”  
“小猪崽你该改名叫小龙虾了……你全身都好红……”

“唔……有没有人说过你很啰嗦……”

“没有。”  
“朱广权儿你下面夹得我好紧……”  
“已经泄了两次了吧……？”  
“就那么想我么……”

“对………快点……操，康辉你快点，还想不想让我哭了？”  
“想，不过你哭的还少吗？”

跟平日判若两人的大脸狼果然吃错了药。突然抽身离开带出一条连着体液落在沙发上，居高临下把他上衣撤掉再解开自己的上衣扣子——也没有重回他身上，看不出要做什么，怎么就这样拔出去了呢？

说实话，他现在真的只想这人赶紧填满他操到最深好让他彻底到达顶峰，再怎么冗长再怎么欺负他，他都认了。

挺着沾满他肠液的性器，那人慢条斯理的走到瓶瓶罐罐面前，在没有拉上的小包里随手挑了支口红，撇了眼单独放在一边的护手霜——啊，这来的。

搞什么？  
不会这个节骨眼真来吃醋吧？

“那么特意寄来的小玩意儿，不用浪费了啊。”

得到道具的人快步走了回去，指头拔开盖子旋出了些，抓着他的头发强迫他抬起了下巴。

“你是要闭上嘴涂还是张开？”  
“还是闭上吧，涂到牙齿怎么办，我也是第一次给人涂口红。”

重新压回他的人用坚硬的下半身跟他的勃起蹭在一块，被改进得方便使用的唇脂一点点从膏体上沾满他的双唇。

“抿一下？”

砧板上的鱼，他照做了。低垂着眼睛磨蹭着自己两片唇，没有镜子，他也不知道是什么个样。始作俑者眼神变得更加炽热起来，把口红放在茶几上再次开始与他四唇胶着。

化学的香味从嘴唇被推进了口腔混着津液散发着奇怪的味道，纠缠了他舌头一会又在他额头上留下了一吻，转移阵地时轻时重的啃着他的下巴，顺着脖子一路吻到胸前。余光里的胭脂活像一条像血路，抬起头的人看着他，血红色蹭了一嘴一下巴，仿佛刚喝过他的血一样。

“以后多涂，好看。”

好看个球球。舔了舔流在嘴边被糊上的口水，不服输的回了句。

“康主任，你涂也好看，就是有点像如花。”

不怒反笑的怪异表情看得他后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，手指却温柔的抚着他的嘴唇，干裂的地方被指头的汗渗得开始痛起来，舌头不自觉的舔了舔碰上那指尖，修剪得当的指甲刮过一排味蕾——还是那股怪异的味道。

“是真的好看，你不知道自己有多性感。”  
“不准看了…………你好像变态啊……”

他把头侧到了一边用手背胡乱的蹭着嘴上的胭脂，血红的痕迹混着手背上的香味却越蹭越散，恍惚中有点不知道这手还是不是他的了。再次被掰过脑袋，又是一句好看，但是只准在家里涂。

有这么霸道的么？手又开始在他嘴上来来回回的玩弄着，这都什么恶趣味？羞到了极点还加上不痛不痒的磨蹭又激起他些泪水，被抓弄过头似的带着一丝愤怒抓住那小肉手将人按倒。

“你不操我是不是想我操你啊？！”

主动的人撑在他身上，手指也不安份的在他身后尝试着进去，如果他还在淌水的后穴没有出卖他的话，偶尔一次也未尝不可——不可，绝对不可。

一手抚上了腰摩挲着敏感的腰窝，挣脱出来的手指直接摸到了松软的后穴轻而易举的戳了进去，分开了指头在前列腺的位置打着圈轮流扒拉刺激着，本来还很有气势的人直接手一软趴在他胸口，死沉死沉的，带着哭腔又开始在耳边断断续续呜咽起来。

“小猪崽，你下面可不是这么说的。”  
“康辉我咬死你……你他妈快点行不行啊？”  
“不行，要不你自己来？”

答复很简单，肩头上一个恶狠狠的牙印以及被主动握上往自己屁股里捅的阴茎，一点点调整着位置吃下了半根，发着抖的大腿吃力的尝试着抬着自己的屁股上下动着，连小腿都开始颤抖了，埋在他颈窝的脑袋挪动了位置开始吮吸他的喉结——痒。

小小的咳了下驱散痒感，用力的拍了下屁股，主人软着腿直接坐了下去肠道又瞬间收缩夹紧了他，松开的嘴再次发出呜咽。

“小力点吸，要被人看见了。”  
“看见就看见……呜……才不给人看……”

又趴回了他肩膀上，有些懊悔的开始舔舐着牙印。

“疼不疼？”  
“不疼，跟波波啃的差不多。”

才怪。

捏着两瓣弹手的臀肉把人提起一些让大半截阴茎透了透气，与冷空气的短暂接触令浸泡得有些昏昏欲睡的凶器冻得再次硬了起来，喘了口气用力的往下一扣将人死死钉在自己阴茎上，一插到底的感觉痛快淋漓。

也不再逗弄难耐的人，胀到最大的头部在最深处换着角度戳着把肠道每个皱褶都关照到，又抽出些碾过前列腺，反反复复的开拓着美好的秘密花园榨取蜜汁，他最爱的那朵。

石头一样沉甸甸的阴囊拍在臀肉上，沙发跟肉体的摩擦夹杂滑腻低沉声音淫靡色情得过份，他快要泄了。突然抱着人一个翻转滚到了地上，在茶几与沙发之间的狭小缝隙中提着人转了个身让小狼崽趴在沙发上，胸贴着背将将怦怦直跳的心音通过皮肉传了过去用力的抽插了几下。

趴着的人终究是腰一沉扬起了头，整个人凹成一个好看的弧度。

舔舐着凸起的肩胛骨烙下一个一个吻痕，仰起头的人又将头低下抵着沙发忍耐着不发出呻吟。分着神用脚将茶几踢开了些，将人圈在了怀里叼着没多少肉的后颈舔舐着再次进攻起来。

“叫出来，别浪费这把声音。”

不诚实的沙哑喘息夹着水声与啪啪作响的撞击声一下一下的回荡在屋里，故意的在他耳边呼着气，一手也绕到了他前面掐弄着他的乳尖。

“明明都泄了两次了还夹得那么紧……你怎么那么贪心……啊……”  
“叫出来……自己照顾你前面……”

本来还压抑的低沉喘息突然拔高了一个调破着音喊了出来，也没有多余力气去抚慰自己，抓得泛白的指尖在沙发上留下一道道狰狞的抓痕。他摸上脸的手指湿湿的，直肠开始收缩得更加剧烈，抹去那些带着胭脂的泪水继续快速抽插着。

溃不成军的人不用看也知道几乎要将自己嘴唇咬破，湿滑的手顺着脸颊分开猫一样好看的嘴唇，绷得快断裂的人没有太多抵抗张开了牙齿让他进去了。

“我要到了权儿……你是不是已经到了……嗯……？到了要跟我说……”

拉扯着舌头轻轻搅着，彻底放开的呻吟夹杂着含糊不清的几个字与撞击声再次共舞，他快到了。无法吞咽的口水混着眼泪顺着手背滴在沙发上直到尖尖的小牙嗑上他的指节又收回改成了吮吸。下次还是不要背后位了，他喜欢看他在欲望中因自己沉沦而接近溺亡的模样。

脑子里回忆着过往每次接近高潮的样子，明明只需要将他的头掰过来就能看到，却也舍不得后背也美艳得夸张的画卷，骨骼弯曲着收紧着承受着他一切的美丽。加快着冲刺的力度在收紧到极致的肠道中快速抽离了出来，挤压着射在他背上留下淫欲的种子。

本来还撅着屁股抓着沙发的人直接一个脱力坐在了地上，腿曲成高难的姿势后穴一张一合缓缓吐出大片滑腻的液体，像一条鱼刚被捞到陆地上张着嘴用力的呼吸着氧气。他坐茶几上看着那具起伏的躯体挣扎着想站起身来又力不从心放弃——连背上也被他烙下血的痕迹，那香味飘在空中。忍不住伸手去描绘着艳丽的纹路，一路向下撩着滴个没停的穴口，嘴上坏心眼的挪揄着。

“看，上下都哭了不少，任务达成。”

还没喘过气的狼崽只是回头撇了他一眼又把头埋回手臂中，胡乱的擦了下小花脸继续吸着氧，直到他阴茎上的液体都变得干燥起来才开口。

“康……康辉……”  
“什么……”  
“别弄了……抱我起来……”

被抱起的人勉强伸直了腿，原地剁了几下地板——哦，又抽筋了，缺乏锻炼。过了好一会才一拳锤在他肩上——没咬过的那一边。

“你怎么就突然过来了！！！也不告诉我一声！来了就知道折腾我！！！！”

一时语塞，他说过了。就是最近太忙，说了他在楼下结果他不信。

有些愧疚的将人拥进怀里也没有去争论什么，炽热的身体表面那层汗已经微凉，怜惜的吻着额头将人弄回一塌糊涂的沙发，把人压了个结实——每次结束之后他都喜欢这样静静被他抱着，像撒娇一样的窝在他下面听着他的心跳。

“没折腾你……就是想你……别生气啊……想你嘛……没打招呼就直接过来了……”

没有答复，也没什么动作，他只能时不时亲着头顶，希望小狼崽没有真的生气。待怀里的人慢慢平复了气息还是没啥动静死死的躺着，吓得他以为是不是被他压晕过去了才手忙脚乱的想把人抱起来。

刚撑开一些距离，沉默不语的人睁开眼直勾勾看进他眼里，眨巴了两下双手只是结实的环上了他的背，将他拉了回去。睫毛在胸前一扇一扇的，久久才闷闷的吐出一句，他等了很久的一句——

“……臭康辉，我也想你。”

尘埃落墨。

END

彩蛋：

“……靠，你这把口红弄得到处都是我看你怎么收拾？！”  
“没事，这不是有卸妆水吗，我好像还看到有去痘痘的，过来过来先擦口红，再洗个澡。”  
“…………走不动，你过来擦。”  
“……好。”

又是被按在沙发上一顿折腾。浴室里的，就不说了吧。

彩蛋2：

“哟，还有唇膏呢。”

没皮没脸就开始往自己嘴上涂，这不是给他的么？

“过来。”  
“干啥？”  
“给你涂唇膏。”  
“…………”

滋润的膏体嘴对嘴的被糊到了唇上，有这么涂的么？好吧，干裂的地方的确舒服了不少。

彩蛋3：

“康咕咕你知道你未上新闻联播快100天了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“？就一个嗯？刚老师郭老师他们要砍你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“郭老师最近可是把胸肌练得都快撑爆衬衫了。”  
“嗯，再过几天，不慌。”  
“………”

他还能说啥？排班的人有任务的人最大，坚强组合就忍着吧。

“哦对了五一有个带货，给咱们安排上了。”  
“啥？？？”  
“嗯，央视boy，家电。”

当大家以为他要继续咕的时候不咕，亦不失为咕的一种。

“就你我这年纪还boy……”

好像重点不对，宅男没发现自己临时加插的班又多了吗？算了，还是不提醒了。

“再来亿次你就知道是不是boy了。”  
“不来不来，我散架了，你看我这黑眼圈都是你害的。”  
“………”

明明是你自己时间管理不到位好吧。低头亲了亲宅男，决定要更加努力管理他的时间，安排得滴水不漏。

真END了。

**Author's Note:**

> *一不小心又爆字数了正文彩蛋啰啰嗦嗦的搞了1w多，叫我劳动节敬业一哥（x）以及感谢看到这里的妹子们～爱你们～  
> *请勿借梗融梗（怕了），那么多内容可写真没必要哈。（冷漠.jpg）


End file.
